Destiny
by GreiNAi
Summary: Karma berpikir ini adalah takdir. [1/2]


"Destiny"

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui

Rated: T

Destiny © GreiNAi

Warning: KaruNagi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, Tidak jelas, cerita banyak yang 'kosong' (Plot hole kah?), aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

xxx

Sekarang sedang musim panas.

Aku duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruang kelas yang sudah tua. Ruang kelas ini agak unik karena ia berdiri di dalam hutan, dan dulu aku merupakan salah satu murid yang belajar di dalam ruang kelas ini. Tanpa terburu-buru kuletakkan susu kotak rasa stroberi dan beberapa roti melon di atas meja kayu yang semakin terlihat lapuk. Suhu hari ini sangat panas sampai-sampai surai merahku menempel di dahi, walau begitu aku tidak berniat melepaskan jas hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Sesekali kuhadapkan wajahku ke jendela yang sudah kubuka sebelumnya, menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah. Suara pintu digeser terdengar, otomatis aku menoleh.

"Yo Nagisa, kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini takdir?" aku berusaha mengatakannya setenang mungkin walaupun sebenarnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Entahlah, menurutmu Karma-kun?" Nagisa justru kembali memberikan pertanyaan.

"Takdir. Kita terlalu sering bertemu untuk ukuran orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat berbeda. Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu dalam beberapa bulan ini? Hmm, kalau tidak salah jika pertemuan ini dihitung berarti sudah 6 kali. Kebetulan tidak akan sesering ini."

"Apapun itu yang jelas kita bertemu lagi, kali ini di kelas kita yang dulu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Karma-kun kesini?" tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Hari ini aku lagi punya banyak waktu luang, jadi aku buat reuni kecil-kecilan. Mau bergabung?" Tanyaku sembari mengambil roti melon yang terdekat lalu menyodorkannya ke Nagisa.

"Ini disebut reuni? Yang benar saja." Si surai biru mengambil roti melon itu sembari tersenyum geli.

Nagisa menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk tepat di depanku. Aku mengambil susu kotak di meja sambil mengatakan 'cheers' di depan Nagisa.

"Duduk di sini bawaannya nostalgia ya Karma-kun." Kata Nagisa dengan tenang.

"Hm, jadi ingat pas kamu jadi perempuan manis —ngomong-ngomong fotonya masih ada di ponselku loh. Ingat gak pas kamu panik karena baju seragam mu hilang padahal aku yang sembunyiin? Oh ngomong-ngomong kita pernah berantem sampai babak belur kan? Lucu banget deh. Ngomong-ngomong soal lucu, tatapan kosongmu saat first kiss mu direbut Irina sensei yang paling lucu." Kata Karma tanpa henti.

"Stop! Kenapa cuma aku yang diingat sih, kenangan yang memalukan lagi!" Ucap Nagisa dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Seharusnya yang kau ingat itu tentang Korosensei! Atau tidak c-cinta pertama misalnya!" sambung Nagisa lagi.

"Soalnya dari dulu aku cuma mikirin Nagisa terus." Spontan aku mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Hah?"

"Aku selalu ingat Korosensei kok. Salahkan buku pemberiannya yang bahkan belum sampai setengahnya kubaca. Cinta pertama? Hmm ya, aku punya." ucapku dengan cepat kembali ke topik utama.

"Serius?! Karma? Cinta pertama?"

"Nagisa sendiri tahu kan kalau aku ini tampan dan keren?"

"Aku tahu kamu ganteng, tapi jangan terlalu narsis juga." Balas Nagisa dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ada orang yang aku suka, teman sekelas. Biasanya orang-orang yang suka sama aku pas tau aku ini jelmaan setan biasanya langsung mundurkan? Tapi dia enggak."

"Oh.. Orangnya tahan banting ya." Komentar Nagisa singkat.

"Cuma karena sifatku dan suatu hal, kalau saat itu aku bilang aku suka dia pasti aku ditolak. Harga diriku kemana nanti?"

"Karma kun pengecut. Kalau aku pasti bilang, kalau saatnya tiba."

"Bukannya sama saja?" bantahku

"Beda, itu namanya strategi." bela Nagisa

"Terserah Nagisa deh. Kembali ketopik, tadi aku belum selesai cerita. Karena aku ga mau dia nolak aku, jadi rencananya aku mau nyatakan perasaanku pas aku sudah mapan gini. Kan udah ganteng, mapan, kerja di pemerintahan —di balik layar lagi, dan sifatku yang usil ini sekarang sembilan puluh persen dikontribusikan khusus untuk makhluk pemerintah yang korup dan bermasalah. Apa yang kurang coba? Kalau nggak mau juga, terpaksa aku ancam saja dia."

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kukatakan,tapi biar kukatakan dua hal. Pertama, memangnya kamu yandere apa? Kenapa sampai harus diancam coba. Dua, sial sekali orang yang disukai oleh Karma-kun. Turut berduka." Ucap Nagisa.

"Ya, sial sekali." Balasku enteng sembari mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku jas. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang karena gugup. Akabane Karma, kau sudah sampai di titik ini, jangan buat dirimu semakin terlihat pengecut. "Ya, Nagisa sial sekali." Ucapku lagi, kali ini benda yang ada di saku ku letakkan di atas meja.

Sebuah kotak kecil bewarna hitam. Nagisa kemudian membukanya lalu terdiam kaku.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Iya atau Iya." Ucapku dengan datar. 

Semua kegelisahan, ketakutan, secuil penyesalan, serta pengharapan yang memenuhi hati Karma dibalas dengan tetesan air mata dan cincin yang terpasang di jari manis cinta pertamanya.

xxx 

Jujur saja, Karma selalu membawa kotak kecil bewarna hitam itu kemana saja. Namun dari sekian tempat, ia tidak pernah menduga akan memberikannya disini. Tempat yang meyimpan banyak kenangan. Tempat yang sangat Karma rindukan. 

_Ini memang takdir._

xxx

 **END (1 of 2)**

Salam Ganteng

Nai

Sabtu, 11 November 2017. Pukul 17.38 WITA.


End file.
